Just for Tonight: Tenten Version
by uncle T
Summary: just as the title says, this time, Naruto met Tenten in the park, under a pavilion on the middle of a pond, a light-hearted and warm story just for NaruTen lovers, haters: keep away :P .T.NaruTen.Slight Romance/Slight Humor.OneShot.Enjoy!


**A/N: **ok, as usual, some lil note before I let y'all read (I'd still put it up even tho there are some that don't really give a damn, watever)

first this is, once again, an apologetic replacement for the long overdue updated fic called dream reality, well, I already got the general plotline it's just the wording ain't quite there yet, my bad... it is by no way related to the story, as I'm sure if you've read my other fic, u must have noticed a fic with a similar title, which is about NaruTayu, well this one's have the same theme, it's just a different pairing, and yes it's about NaruTen, I'm sure for those who have read most of my fic will find lots of similarities between my fic as well as repetitive scenes but whatever, I like it like that, so yeah, sorry again...

second, in the future I may be writing another 'just for tonight' series involving other girls (n before u ask, yes it'll always be a narusomegurl pairing, why? cuz I like naruto), but I have not exact plan fo that yet, as my hands r full with continuing and finishing the dream reality fic, which takes priority, and then other fics as well as future projects... so all i ask is, bear wit me, thanks!

third, I wrote this like ages ago, maybe around the same time I wrote Just for Tonight: Tayuya Version, maybe after, my point, it's just one of the many one shots I wrote in case something happens (in this case a massive friggin' writer's block), so sorry if it ain't 'fresh' outta da oven, but a fic's a fic...

last, uh, i dunno, enjoy?

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto (I wonder if I have to do this in every friggin' fic I write...)**

**

* * *

Just for Tonight: Tenten's Version  
**

Naruto was taking a stroll on a windy night. He didn't know why he'd go take a walk around the empty streets of Konoha on such a windy night but he took one anyway. Thinking that it would be just a simple walk, Naruto left his forehead protector at home and soon regretted it when the wind kept on blowing his way, hitting his face. If he had worn the forehead protector, at least his forehead would feel a lot warmer than having nothing but his fringes to cover it. Fortunately he wore his jacket and thought of wearing another shirt underneath, making his upper body warmer even if it's only for a little. Even though his lower body was less protected with fiber than his upper body, Naruto could endure it since it didn't feel as discomforting as his face.

"_Mou_, if only I knew the wind would be this strong, I'd stay at home and be eating some warm _ramen_ by now, jeez…" Naruto whined as he marched forward while having his arms closed tightly to his sides and his mouth under the collar of his jacket in an attempt to warm himself.

Although his body was pleading to go back in order to feel some warmth, his mind still wanted him to walk a bit longer. For some reason his instinct told him to keep on walking or else he'd regret it. Giving in to his instinct and intuition, Naruto pressed forward to wherever his feet were taking him. Soon after, Naruto's patience was paid off when he reached a small pond in the park. In the middle of the pond stood a small and ancient Chinese-like pavilion with its roof and handrails and stone seats. What surprised him was not the structure but rather the female figure that was sitting inside, looking rather solemnly toward the dark waters of the pond. Even though the moon was clouded and could only shine through the darkness every now and then, Naruto quickly realized to whom the figure belonged to.

It belonged to Tenten.

As the cloud that's been hiding the moon moved away, the once shadowed figure was illuminated at once. Naruto was simply amazed at how picturesque the scene he saw was. In his mind, it appeared like a picture that came out of the most beautiful painting someone could ever make. A painting of a night where the moonlight shed its light on a particular area of the canvas where a girl was looking down from a pavilion in the middle of a pond into its dark waters. The girl's uncovered slender arms holding each other, her brown hair tied into two buns, her chocolate eyes' dreamy gaze, everything seemed to glow under the moonlight.

Naruto was taken aback for a few moments until another cloud hid the moon yet once again, taking away the swift light that enlightened the scenic scene just a while ago, kicking some senses back into him. When he saw that the darkness was taking over his sightings once again, he knew that it was time for him to go to where she was. He could feel his intuition telling him to. Not wasting anymore time, Naruto approached the lone lady as smoothly and casually as possible and stirred up a conversation when he was near enough.

"What are you doing here so late?"

Tenten who seemed to be in a pretty deep thought looked up at the voice that startled her, "Naruto?"

"Unless I have another name that I don't know of then yes, that would be me," Naruto replied in a joking manner as he entered the small pavilion with both hands inside his pockets.

Tenten grinned sheepishly at his joke and replied smilingly, "sorry, sorry― I didn't hear you coming so…"

Naruto shrugged softly as he glanced toward where Tenten was looking just a few minutes ago, "figures, you looked like you were in a pretty deep thought when I saw you, anything troubling you?"

Tenten shook her head and put her hands under her thighs in an attempt to warm them up, "nothing in particular, what are you doing here, Naruto?"

Getting his question right back at him, Naruto just scratched the back of his head nonchalantly as he answered, "I don't know really, I just thought I'd take a walk…"

"Take a walk? In this cold night? You?" Tenten shot questions suspiciously at Naruto who didn't falter but retorted instead.

"What? Are you saying you don't believe me? Fine, I can just go back and mind my own business if you want to―"

Before he could finish his retort, Tenten cut him through with small laughter, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry― I just wanted to tease you a little..."

Naruto grunted but didn't leave despite him being teased and leaned against the nearest rail instead, "so? What are _you_ doing here, Tenten?"

Tenten returned to gaze down toward the dark-looking water of the pond where small movements underwater stirred the surface gently.

"… Relieving my stress― I guess…" she replied softly with a tad sad look on her face.

Naruto twitched slightly, taking a deeper interest for reasons he did not know, "― so something _is_ troubling you, what is it? Maybe I can help?"

Tenten stared wide-eyed at him but soon broke her surprised expression into giggles and snorted innocently, "my, you really _are_ the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto― I'd never thought you'd say something like that…"

"What- hey! I have feelings too you know?" Naruto retorted.

Tenten stopped laughing and looked up to stare at him, "I know, sorry for laughing, that was really sweet of you but I'm alright― it's just that, perhaps since we aren't really that close, I don't know who you truly are and what you are not but I've seen some of your fights and just from those few do I know what you are, even if it's only for a bit..."

If when Tenten looked up just to stare already startled him, it surprised him even more after she spoke and turned her sweet smile into a hearty grin. Naruto could feel his cheeks burning and had he realized fully what's happening to him would thank all the Gods and Buddha for hiding the moon so that she wouldn't see his face.

"… R-really? Well, at the very least I could say the same about you…" Naruto replied as he tried to return the favor, startling the older girl, "eh?"

"It didn't take me a few battles or fights to know that something's troubling you but by just seeing you gazing into the pond in the middle of a cold night wearing― hey, I thought you're wearing that long sleeve white China dress? Why are you wearing your old one?" Naruto changed the topic as soon as he realized that Tenten was in fact wearing her old clothes and not her recent one.

"Oh this? Well I was washing my clothes when I realized that this is the only thing left, so I wore it― it's a little bit tight especially around the bust but surprisingly it still fits, _teehee_…" Tenten slipped out her tongue as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

Naruto hung his jaw wide open and quickly unzipped his jacket, took it off and offered it to her, "what were you thinking, jeez!? Here― wear it!"

Tenten impulsively refused politely, assuring him that it was fine for her but Naruto insisted. When Tenten was still refusing, Naruto spontaneously walked over to her place and swung his jacket around her freezing shoulders while ignoring her plea to stop. After having succeeded in covering Tenten with his jacket, Naruto felt her hands and was very surprised to feel that they were freezing.

"_This idiot must've been here for quite a while, to relieve stress to the point of having your hands and arms freezing, what a silly girl…"_

"Um, Naruto?" Tenten called when Naruto stayed silent while holding her hands.

"How long have you been sitting here?" Naruto asked directly without averting his eyes from her icy hands. Caught off guard, Tenten replied a little nervously, "eh? Mm, about an hour or two― I guess, why?"

Naruto didn't reply and when Tenten thought that it would stay that way for a while longer, only did Naruto look up and replied with a harmless disbelief look on his face, "What are you, an idiot or something? You know that only blondes are supposed to be idiots, right?"

That totally caught her off-guard, "eh?"

Naruto stood up after cupping her hands in and pulled his jacket closer so that it would feel warmer and cozier for Tenten and continued, "_mattaku_, what kind of a shinobi would freeze themselves to death just to relieve stress? Beside, this isn't even how a shinobi should relieve his or her stress anyway!"

Feeling a little offended, Tenten snarled, "what― but I―!"

But Naruto cut her in the middle, "― if every shinobi were to be like you then I wouldn't have enough jackets to spare now would I? Not only that but I'll also have less time to take care of a certain brunette idiot that God knows how many times she does this per week!"

Feeling utterly surprised, Tenten could only mutter a word, "Naruto…"

Naruto who had his back facing an astonished Tenten stayed silent as he crossed his arms in front of him. Although he didn't say anything further, he still muttered under his breath about girls being stupid and such. Tenten who had her share of surprise turned her gapping mouth into a smile and suddenly pulled him down until they were only inches apart on the stone bench where she was sitting a while ago with Naruto leaning on her.

"WHOA! HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Naruto protested as he fell to his butt after Tenten forcefully tugged him down.

While having Naruto on a headlock, Tenten retorted teasingly, "Oh shut up, you're still only a genin and you're a year younger than me, you CAN'T pull the cool act on someone older than you!"

"WHAT!"

"― On top of that," Tenten continued, ignoring Naruto's struggle to get himself free from her clutches, "this is not being stupid, it's what's called being mature! If you mean that to relieve stress you have to break stuff that means you're still just a kid!"

"L-let go off me!"

Tenten still ignored Naruto's plea as she squeezed tighter, "― so if you want to act all cool and whatnot, do it after you reach jonin level or something and stop acting like a grown-up when you're still just a loudmouth brat with no tact whatsoever, but more importantly…!"

"Yes, yes― I understand, now let go already!"

Naruto was then surprised when she suddenly let go of her headlock and turned his face her way with both of her warmer hands on each of his cheeks. Naruto had Tenten's chocolate eyes gaze straight to his cerulean eyes, "― thank you, Naruto"

Tenten's smile at that time was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, what even enhanced it was the glowing background of her face where the moonlight once again passed through the thick darkness of the park after a cloud moved away from its path. With the feeling of warmth from her hands on his cheeks, Naruto could feel his body temperature to rise unintentionally and drastically.

Breaking her smile into a grin, she let go of her hands and leaned back, making some spaces for Naruto to sit. After gesturing to sit in front of her, Naruto flushed and rejected it only to be pulled again by her and forcefully sat him in front of her. She made him lean on her while she leaned against the rail. As the bench was wide enough for two people to sit at the exact same place, Tenten told Naruto to slide lower a little bit which caused a racket from the blond but the brunette just ordered him to which he complied shortly. Now having the back of his head leaning against her chest while his feet were stretched out and his stomach clutched between both of her thighs, Naruto was at the very least in a very envious position. As Naruto's jacket was big enough for her, there were some more spaces to cover the blond which she did so. As she properly wore the jacket, she then enclosed the front of the jacket to cover parts of Naruto's upper body by using her arms, that way Naruto could feel both warmth from the front but also from the back.

"_Gah, I can feel her breast against my head!"_ Naruto thought as he flushed.

Tenten just stayed indifferent with the fact that she had Naruto leaning against her chest and just concentrated on keeping both of them warm, "― so? How do you feel? Warm enough?"

"… This isn't necessary, you know?" Naruto replied shyly although he couldn't deny that it felt warm indeed, not to mention good.

Tenten just snickered and tightened her hold, "Oh shut up, don't tell me you don't like it― being in this position and all"

"Whoa!" Naruto gave a start when Tenten tightened her hold.

Tenten laughed at his reaction and loosened it once again but not too much, "― you're so funny, Naruto. I'd never guessed that you're still quite innocent― oh, could it be that… you're still a virgin?"

"W-WHAT!?"

Tenten laughed again at Naruto's displeasure, thinking that she now knows more about the blond than ever before. While teasing him a few times, she would also stay silent for a couple of minutes to just enjoy the warmth. Then time flew by and they spend the rest of the night by either talking about some stuff or just stay quiet and enjoy the warmth in the cold and freezing night. At some point, Naruto thought of some things with mainly Tenten being the main subject and then smiled to himself.

"… _Just for tonight, I want to do something for you…"_

**END**


End file.
